من الطبيعي أن يبكي الأطفال
by Countess Caramel
Summary: كثيرا ما يبكي الأطفال لأسباب صغيرة وتافهة...لكن ليس عندما يبكي طفل بحرقة شديدة لا يعرفها حتى الكبار.رحلوا...هم رحلوا ولن يعودوا...رحلوا وأخذوا معهم السعادة...لكن من الذي أجبرهم على الرحيل؟ لم يكن أحدهم يعرف أن هذه الذكريات السعيدة كانت ستصبح أليمة يوما ما وأن تلك الابتسامة ستتحول إلى دموع.يدخل كيلوا وكورابيكا المستشفى على جراء حادث قد نسيا تفاصيله, إلا أن ما فقد قد لا يعود
1. Chapter 1

مرحبا ^_^

قبل أن نبدأ بالقصة يجب أن نتعرف على مصطلحات سهلة جدا ومهمة كثيرا في عالم الفان فيكشن !

أولا الفيكشن هي قصة يكتبها المعجبون باستخدام شخصيات أي شيء يحبونه! الأنمي, الكتب, الأفلام, شخصيات مشهورة, ممثلين, وما شابه-1

2-الفاندوم هي البرنامج أو الكتاب بالتحديد الذي تكتب القصة عن شخصياته. الفاندوم التي سأكتب فيها هي القناص

سنتعرف على المزيد من المصطلحات في القصص اللاحقة ^_^

حسنا...لنبدأ القصة

* * *

ملحوظة الكاتبة : هذه القصة سوف تكون حزينة وغريبة ومؤلمة. وستبدو غامضة جدا في البداية, ولكن في النهاية ستنقلب الموازين

.إذا لم تحبوا القصص الحزينة والكئيبة فكونوا على حذر. النهاية غيييييييييييير متوقعة أبداااااااااااااااااااااااااااا

* * *

في هدوء تام راحت الشمس تسحب جدائلها الذهبية من وسط السماء, مشبعة إياها بفيض من الألوان البراقة التي تتلألأ من البرتقالي إلى الأحمر فتثير في نفس الناظر ذكريات قديمة و مشاعر دفنها الزمن. وتستمر الشمس بالرحيل والابتعاد حتى لا يعود لها أثر...فيتأجج الخوف والأحزان في نفوس أصحابها...تودعهم الشمس وتتركهم وحدهم يحاربون...ولكنها ترسل إليهم أطيافا من ضياء تدعى النجوم...بريقها يخترق قلوب بعضهم ليصل إلى خبايا هم وحدهم من يعرفونها...تؤلمهم و يسكتونها...و يكتمونها في صدورهم إلى أن يعجز عنها الكتمان

* * *

هناك في ضواحي البلاد بعيدا عن الضجة والازدحام اللذان أصبحا أمرا شائعا في المدينة, يستلقي ذلك المستشفى. لم يكن متطورا بقدر المستشفيات التي في قلب العاصمة,لكنه كان جيدا بما فيه الكفاية. اقتربت الممرضة الشابة من رئيس الأطباء, الذي غزا الشيب رأسه واعتلت التجاعيد وجهه. كانت تحمل في يدها ما تثبت عليه أوراقا بيضاء وفي يدها الأخرى قلما.  
سألت الممرضة :"هل استدعيتني يا سيدي؟" فأجابها الطبيب العجوز بكل هدوء قائلا :" أجل , هل صدرت نتائج صور الأشعة السينية التي أجريت على المريضين ؟" ردت الممرضة بثقة بأن النتائج قد صدرت. سألها العجوز مجددا :"وماذا تكون النتائج؟" فأجابته الممرضة بقولها : "المريضين بصحة جيدة, ولا يوجد أي دليل على كسر في عظم الجمجمة أو أي إصابة شديدة أخرى" فرد عليها العجوز بسرعة وقال : "أحسنت, لكن أخطأت في أمر واحد".

اعتلت علامات الدهشة والاستغراب وجه الممرضة الشابة و غاصت في حيرتها, فقرر الطبيب أن يختصر عليها عناء الوصول إلى مبتغاه وقال :"ما زال الأمر مبكرا على أن نحكم إن كانا بصحة جيدة أم لا. علينا أن نرى نتائج المزيد من التحاليل ونخضعهما إلى فحوصات نفسية, فمن مكان الحادث لا يبدو لي أن صحتهما النفسية ستكون بخير. لا تنسي بأن الصحة النفسية بنفس أهمية الصحة الجسدية, وتجاهل المرض النفسي قد يؤدي إلى نتائج خطيرة" أومأت الممرضة برأسها مؤكدة أنها فهمت, ثم اتجهت لتطلب من أحد الأطباء النفسيين معاينة المريضين

* * *

لاحقا وفي غرفة أخرى من المستشفى , استقبلت عيناه شعاع الضوء من مصابيح الإنارة البيضاء. أغمض عينيه بشدة خوفا من الضوء المفاجئ ووضع ساعده أمام عينيه ليحجب الإنارة, وعندما اعتادت عيناه على الضوء, أبعد الفتى الأشقر يده عن وجهه سامحا لنفسه باستقبال الضوء ليبث فيه قليلا من النشاط

ولكن صوتا غريبا فاجئه بقوله : "كيف تشعر الآن؟" نظر كورابيكا أمامه فشاهد نفسه في غرفة بيضاء مليئة بمعدات طبية. لم تظهر على وجهه أمارات الخوف أو الدهشة, ولكنه بدا مشتتا وكأنه ليس في هذا العالم. كرر الصوت الغريب سؤاله قائلا : "كيف تشعر الآن؟ ما اسمك؟" استطاع كورابيكا أن بركز عينيه الزرقاوتين على محدثه, فإذا به يرى أمامه رجلا في أواسط العمر في زي الطبيب. عرف كورابيكا أن الطبيب هو صاحب الصوت الغريب, ولكنه كان متعبا كثيرا. تختلط الأحداث في خلده وتتشابك الأفكار أمامه...صراخ ...بكاء...دماء...طبيب...كورابيكا لم يستطع أن يفهم ما قاله الطبيب بسبب الضجة التي أصمت عقله.راح قلبه يخفق بسرعة وأحيانا ينسى أن يخفق.قرر كورابيكا أن الوضع لم يكن مناسبا وأن الأشياء تقفز في مخيلته وتتكرر بشكل مخيف...صراخ,بكاء,دماء,...و ماذا بعد؟ لم يرد كورابيكا أن يعرف فاستسلم للنوم عله يستيقظ من كابوسه, ناسيا تماما أمر الطبيب الذي يحدثه

قال الطبيب الذي أراد أن يعاين كورابيكا لزميل بجانبه : "لا يبدو بحال جيدة...لنتركه حتى الصباح فقد بدا مشوشا" وافق زميله مؤيدا ذلك

* * *

في غرفة أخرى اتجهت طبيبة في مقتبل العمر إلى المريض الآخر الذي كان ممددا على الفراش وهمست له : "هل أنت نائم يا صغير؟" فتح الفتى ذو الشعر الأبيض عينيه بسرعة وقفز من سريره إلى زاوية الحائط, واضعا يده على قلبه محاولا أن يهدأ فزعه و خوفه, واستند إلى الحائط في محاولة لالتقاط أنفاسه التي تسارعت وعلا صوتها حتى كادت أن تصمه. سألت الطبيبة الفتى ذا الشعر الأبيض : "هل أفزعتك ؟ آسفة فأنا لم أقصد. لا عليك ستكون بخير" وأنهت حديثها بابتسامة. اقترب كيلوا منها في حالة من الصدمة, فقد كان مشوش التفكير هو الآخر

بعد عدة دقائق استطاع الفتى وأخيرا أن يلفظ بضع كلمات, فكانت أول كلمات على لسانه : "جون؟ أين جون؟" أمعنت الطبيبة النظر إلى كيلوا محاولة أن تفهم ما قاله للتو, وما إن تمكنت من فك كلماته المتلعثمة حتى أمسكت يده قائلة " أنا وصلت للتو, لذا ليس عندي فكرة, لكن لنذهب إلى رئيس قسم الإسعاف أو رئيس الأطباء ونسأل أحدهما. لم يبد كيلوا سعيدا برأيها لكنه لم يعاندها وتركها تأخذه حيثما تشاء

ربما كانت الطبيبة محظوظة, لأنها ما إن مشت مع كيلوا قليلا حتى حتى رأت رئيس قسم الإسعاف في غرفة مريض آخر, ولم تحتج أن تنزل إلى الطابق السفلي لتبحث عنه. دقت الطبيبة الباب بتهذيب ودخلت مع كيلوا إلى الغرفة, وما إن التقت نظرات كيلوا و المريض الذي في الغرفة -أي كورابيكا- حتى بدت الصدمة واضحة على وجه كيلوا. تسارعت دقات قلبه وتسارعت معها أنفاسه التي كانت تؤنبه في كل لحظة ووضع يده على فمه محاولا أن يكتم شيئا...صراخا كان أم بكاء, أم شي آخر جاثما في صدره. في نفس اللحظة بدأ كورابيكا يرتجف...بدا مشوش التفكير مجددا ...فجأة وضع يده على جبينه وأغمض عينيه بشدة محاولا أن يستجمع قوته و تركيزه, ومتأملا أن ينسى تلك النثرات الصغيرة من الذكريات التي كانت تحتدم في عقله دون راحة

كانت الطبيبة النفسية التي جاءت مع كيلوا, و رئيس قسم الإسعاف والطبيب النفسي الذين كانا في غرفة كورابيكا يراقبون بنظرات ثاقبة ما يحدث ويحاولون تحليله , لكن لم يستطع أحدهم أن يستنتج شيئا مفيدا

قاطع كورابيكا السكون الذي كاد أن يدمي الآذان فقال مخاطبا صديقه ذا الشعر الأبيض " ماذا...حصل...؟ " نظر كيلوا إلى رئيس قسم الإسعاف كأنه يحول إليه سؤال كورابيكا ثم أضاف قائلا : "أين جون ؟" كان ذلك الرجل يحاول أن يخفي غصة في قلبه , وقد غمره الألم من جراء التفكير بجواب لسؤاليهما, فلم يستطع أن ينطق بجواب لكنه قرر أن يترك لهما أمر الإجابة فقال : "سنتحدث في الصباح. هذا الفتى أصيب بنوبة دوار و أغمي عليه منذ قليل إلا أنه استيقظ للتو. وحالك ليست أفضل -قال مخاطبا كيلوا- عليكما أن ترتاحا الآن وسنتحدث في الصباح. أما عن سؤال "ماذا حدث؟" فهذا السؤال وحدكما من يعرف الإجابة عنه, وما إن تشفيا من الصدمة حتى تتذكرانه" أنهى الطبيب كلامه بذلك ثم اتجه إلى خارج الغرفة يتبعه كل من الطبيب النفسي والطبيبة النفسية تاركين كيلوا ليعود إلى غرفته وحده, بإشارة من رئيس قسم الإسعاف

* * *

قال رئيس قسم الإسعاف وهو يحث الخطى : "مسكينان...هما لا يذكران أن صديقيهما قد رحلا عن هذا العالم...أو ربما لا يعرفان" . لم ينتبه الطبيب إلى أن فتى معينا ذو شعر أبيض كان قد سمع ما قاله. سد كيلوا أذنيه ليبعد الكلمات القبيحة عنه, ولكن ما الفائدة؟ لقد سمعها وانتهى الأمر...تلك الكلمات القبيحة...تظاهر كيلوا أنه لم يسمع شيئا, مع أن الدموع كانت تتجمع في زاويتي عينيه وتسيل بحرقة وألم.وركض إلى غرفته مسرعا,و شريط الذكريات الدامي يمر أمام عينيه ويخطف آخر قطرات من سعادة كانت في قلبه...

* * *

هل استمتعتم بالقصة حتى الآن؟ لم تسمعوا شيئا بعد! الكثير من المفاجئات ستأتي في الأجزاء المقبلة

وأعدكم وعد كبيييييييييييييييييير أن النهاية غير متوقعة, ولن تستطيعوا توقعها أبدا أبدا

إذا أردتم أن أكمل القصة فمن فضلكم اكتبوا لي رأيكم في المستطيل الكبير الذي في الأسفل

أما المستطيل الصغير الذي فوقه اكتبوا فيه اسمكم أو أي اسم تريدون شرط ألا يكون مأخوذا من قبل أعضاء الموقع

فهذا الموقع يسمح لكم أن تتركوا لي ردا حتى لو لم تسجلوا فيه

نعم يسمح بترك رد دون تسجيل

أما إذا أردتم ان تصلكم تنبيهات حصرية على الإيميل تخبركم عندما أنشر جزءا جديدا فعليكم أن تسجلوا في هذا الموقع و تضعوا إشارة صح على المربعات الصغيرة التي تحت المستطيل الكبير

وإذا أردتم مساعدة في التسجيل أخبروني

لا تنسوا أن تكتبوا رأيكم ^_^ حتى تشجعوني على الاستمرار في النشر باللغة العربية, حتى ننافس الكتاب الأجانب في هذا الموقع

وإذا أرتم قراءة قصصي باللغة الإنكليزية تفضلوا بزيارة بروفايلي على الموقع

سلااااااااااااااااااااام يا أحلى قراااااااااء 


	2. chapter 2: مفقود أم موجود, هذا هو السؤال

مرحبا ^^

شكرا جزيلا لكل من قرأ الجزء الماضي و شكر خاص لكل اللذين تركوا لي تعليقاتهم, آرائهم, واقتراحاتهم. أسعدني كثيرا قراءة ردود عربية على هذا الموقع ولكن للأسف لم أتمكن من الرد عليها, فالموقع كان يعاني من مشكلة تقنية ,ولذا سوف أكتب ردي لكل من ترك تعليقا في نهاية هذا الجزء من القصة.

* * *

تسللت أشعة تائهة عن طريقها عبر نافذة الغرفة التي تتراقص فوقها الستائر البيضاء لتضربه بقوة وتجعله يفتح عينيه. الدفء الذي يلفّه كعناق بالكاد يذكره, الشمس التي تنساب إلى الغرفة بهدوء فتنيرها وتنير صدره, اللون الأبيض النقي الذي كان يحيط بالمكان , الهدوء السعيد الذي يسود الجو...كان كورابيكا سعيدا...كل هذا جعله سعيدا...ولكن أكثر ما جعله سعيدا هو شعوره بالغرابة! كان كل شيء غريبا. لم يكن بحاجة ليقلق عن ماذا يفعل, كم الساعة, أو ماذا يريد. لم يكن بحاجة ليقلق بشأن معرفة أي يوم هذا أو ما مهامه لليوم, أو ماذا عليه أن يصلح مما ارتكب من أخطاء! كان يشعر بسعادة نقية. سعادة طفل بريء! فأحيانا يكون من الأفضل لنا أن لانعرف!

وأي فائدة تلك التي قد تأتي من المعرفة إذا كانت قوانا البشرية عاجزة عن فعل أي شيء ذي قيمة! ماذا يساعدنا لو عرفنا حقيقة الواقع المرّ إذا كنا غير قادرين على إصلاحه ؟! لم علينا أن نكون على علم بالأشياء السيئة ونقلق بشأنها إذا كنا لن نغير فيها شيئا ؟! هذا صحيح. كورابيكا لم يكن ملزما بمعرفة أي شيء لأنه اختار أنه لا يعرف أي شيء!

* * *

أخرج صوت فتح الباب كورابيكا من غمرة أفكاره, فالتفت إلى الباب يرقب الشخص القادم بعيون نصف مفتوحة يتهادى على أجفانها النعاس, وفم مغلق في استغراب.

رأى كورابيكا ذلك الفتى يدخل من الباب. اعتاد ذلك الصغير على ألا يصدر أصواتا في حركته لكن ربما تعمد ذلك الآن حتى لا يفاجئ كورابيكا.

كان كورابيكا يعرف ذلك الفتى جيدا...لكن ماذا كان اسمه؟ من أين كان يعرفه؟

اقترب كيلوا من كورابيكا بوجه بارد خال من أي تعبير وقال : "م...مرحبا...أو صباح الخير...طلبت مني الممرضة أن أخبرك بأن نذهب فقد أعدت لنا الفطائر المحلاة في الأسفل"

ما إن سمع كورابيكا صوت الفتى حتى تذكر أن اسمه "كيلوا"

"حسنا" أجاب كورابيكا بهدوء "لم لا تذهب وتحضر جون وأنا أذهب لإيقاظ ليوريو" تذكر كورابيكا كل ذلك بسلاسة ! هذه الأسماء جون, كيلوا, ليوريو...كم كانت مألوفة لديه! كتهويدة ما قبل النوم التي كانت تغنيها له أمه ومازالت كلماتها ترن في ذهنه بذلك الصوت الحنون.

"لا يمكن" أجاب كيلوا

رد عليه كورابيكا بلهجة استغراب : "ولم لا يمكن؟"

"لأنهم رحلوا"

"رحلوا ؟" تساءل كورابيكا

"نعم رحلوا" أجابه كيلوا بهدوء

"إلى أين؟ لم ؟" تغيرت نبرة صوت كورابيكا حين قال ذلك و خفتت كثيرا و قد اعتدل من اضطجاعه وجلس على حافة السرير منزلا رجليه عنها ليصل إلى حذائه

قال كيلوا و قد بدا عليه الغضب والحزن محافظا على برودة صوته : "أنت...أنت السبب"

"أنا؟ وماذا فعلت ؟"

"جعلتهم يرحلون !"

"أنا جعلتهم يرحلون ؟" ذلك كان ما قاله كورابيكا مكررا كلام كيلوا بدهشة, وقد امتلكه الخوف وبدأت ترتعد أوصاله

كرر كيلوا: "أنت جعلتهم يرحلون..." وقد بدأت طاقة النين خاصته تنتشر حوله و تعطي هالة يشعر كل من يقف ضمنها بالتهديد الذي كان يوجهه لمن كان يفترض أنه صديقه.

علا صوت خفقات قلب كورابيكا تدريجيا وكأنها تقترب من رأسه أكثر فأكثر حتى أصبحت أعلى من هدير طائرة! وبدأ يضطرب توازنه, ولم يعد يستطيع أن يسمع تلك الشفاه الشاحبة, لكن عيني صديقه الباهتتين وجهتا له ما هو أقوى من العتاب الشفوي... تأنيبا تعجز عنه لغة الشفاه !

وفجأة تحرك الباب الذي لم يمكن مغلقا أصلا ,ودخلت الطبيبة التي سبق واعتنت بكيلوا في البوم السابق, مما أخرج كورابيكا من حالته السابقة , وجعله يهز رأسه يمينا ويسارا علّ اللحظات السابقة تتهاوى من ذاكرته. لاحظت الطبيبة أنها قاطعت شيئا ما...شيئا غير سليم! كما أنها أحست لوهلة بالخوف والبرد والوحدة دون أن تعرف أن سببها هو طاقة النين التي كان كيلوا يستخدمها ,لكنها لم تنطق برف واحد.

بعد برهة قصيرة تحركت شفتاها بكلمات لكسر الصمت لا أكثر فقالت : "ألن تأتيا لتناول وجبة الفطور؟"

شد كبلوا على وجهه ابتسامة مزيفة, وأومأ كورابيكا للطبيبة بالإيجاب.

* * *

تبع الصبيان الطبيبة إلى حديقة المستشفى, دون أن يعلما أنها عمدت إلى إخراجهما عوضا عن إحضار الطعام إليهما. ما إن أصبحا في الخارج حتى أخذ كل منهما نفسا عميقا, سامحين لسماء الصباح الزرقاء بأن تنسيهما بعضا مما كان يشغلهما معا. صوت الهواء و حفيف أوراق الأشجار وحتى أصوات الطيور...كان الجو مناسبا للاسترخاء و منح الأعصاب بعضا من الراحة.

بالنسبة لكيلوا, كان هذا المكان جميلا جدا...لكنه لم يعرف السبب...الأشجار لم تكن مميزة...أزهار الحدائق الروتينية لم تكن السبب أيضا...لم تكن السماء الصافية, ولا الشمس الدافئة, فقد كان يراهما كل يوم حتى ملّ منهما...لم يجد كيلوا شيئا واحدا يكون سبب سعادته في ذلك المكان, لكن ما لم يكن يدركه هو أنه ليس بالضرورة أن تكون الأشياء الموجودة هي التي تجعل المكان جميلا بل الأشياء المفقودة! فالشعور السعيد الذي يأتينا عندما نتصفح صورا قديمة لنا مثلا لا يأتي من كونها مواقف موجودة أمامنا بل من كونها مواقف مفقودة! نسعد لرؤية طفل لأننا فقدنا طفولتنا, و في أيام الشتاء يسرنا تذكر شمس الربيع لأننا فقدنا الدفء! كما نبتهج عندما نزور مدرستنا القديمة, ومقعد الدراسة القديم ليس لأنها موجودة, بل لأن لها أياما مفقودة! ذكريات مفقودة! لأنها **"اعتادت****"** أن تكون يوما ما **"موجودة****"**...

استدار كيلوا فجأة وركض قائلا لكورابيكا بأعلى صوته : "أنا ذاهب لأوقظ جون من نومه! الفطائر المحلاة هي فطوره المفضل !"

نعم...لقد** اعتاد أن يكون بالنسبة لكيلوا موجودا** !

* * *

راح كيلوا يسابق الريح إلى غرفته في الأعلى, والطبيبة و كورابيكا يركضون في إثره, لكنه كان بكل تأكيد أكثر سرعة منهما, ووصل إلى غرفته قبلهما, الغرفة رقم (99) . وكم كان يعني له هذا الرقم! الرقم الذي حملته بطاقته في اختبار الصيادين...أول مغامرة...أول صديق...أول ضحكة...أول يوم له في حياته! فحياته التي كان يعيشها مع أسرته لم تكن تسمى حياة!

دخل كيلوا إلى الغرفة مسرعا وما إن فعل حتى تعجب لوجود سرير واحد فقط (دون أن يذكر أنه سريره الذي قضى فيه ليلته في المستشفى). أسرع إلى ذلك السر ير صارخا بلكنته الطفولية السعيدة والشقية : "جون جون أسرع! سوف آكل حصتك من الفطائر إن لم تستيق-"

فوجئ الفتى بعدم وجود أحد في السرير ولم يتمكن من إكمال كلامه. انتظر كل من كورابيكا و الممرضة ردة فعله بعد أن شاهدا ما حصل , واستطاعا أن يريانه يدير وجهه نحوهم دون أن يستدير بجسمه ...كان حاجباه يرسمان على جبهته خطين منحيين يتجهان من الأعلى إلى الأسفل...حدقتاه الزرقاوتان الشاحبتان متضيقتين و تائهتين في بياض عينيه اللتين تنسلّ منهما الدموع بغزارة وصمت...رجلاه تهتزان دونما راحة ...وشفتاه تكشفان عن صفيّ أسنانه التي يشد عليها بصعوبة ليمنع نفسه من الصراخ...راح يرتجف في موقعه عاجزا عن التصديق لثوان معدودة وهو يحدق في وجهيّ كورابيكا والطبيبة.

"أين جون !" صرخ بشدة وألم ينتظر تفسيرا منهما. لم تجرؤ الطبيبة على قول شيء وعلمت أنه مازال تحت تأثير الصدمة. كان كورابيكا سيعرف الإجابة عن ذلك السؤال لو بحث في ذكرياته قليلا , لكنه كان قد قرر أن ينسى و قطع أي صلة للتواصل بين خارجه و داخله! لن يسمح لنفسه أن يتواصل مع ذاته وذكرياته وسيكتفي بما يراه ويحس به. كل تلك الأشياء القديمة والقبيحة التي نسميها ذكريات ستبقى حبيسة كورابيكا القديم إلى الأبد!

"لا !" صرخ كيلوا بصوت مرتجف ولهجة مليئة بالرجاء! كان يرجو الطبيبة أن تكذّب الصوت الذي في عقله! ألم يكن كل ذلك حلما؟ تلك الدماء و الدموع...ألم تكن أضغاث أحلام ؟

بدأت الدموع تبدو واضحة في عيني الطبيبة وهي تقول : "أنا آسفة..." اختنق صوتها قليلا ثم اكملت "صديقاكما جون و ليوريو...لقد رحلا عن هذا العالم...هما الآن في مكان أفضل" . سالت دموع الطبيبة على خديها. تلقى كورابيكا تلك الكلمات كشرارة من الكهرباء. سقطت من يده تفاحة كانت قد حملها معه ليبدأ بها فطوره. أحس بالألم في فقرات ظهره و ركبتيه اللتين لم تعودا قادرتين على احتمال الوزن. استند إلى الحائط واضعا كفه على فمه لئلا يسمع صوت بكاءه و انهالت الدموع بحرقة من عينيه اللتين لم تغادرهما الصدمة. كل محاولاته في تجاهل الذكريات و الإقفال عليها في صدره ضاعت سدى...كان عليه أن يعترف بذلك عاجلا أم آجلا! كان عليه أن يعترف أن صديقيه قد **"رحلا عن الحياة****"**

* * *

أسرعت الطبيبة خارج الغرفة لتحضر معها الطبيب المسؤول عن كورابيكا بما أن الممرضات لم يكن قد حضرن للدوام بعد في هذا الصباح الباكر, وما إن عادت مع الطبيب حتى وجدت كلا المريضين جريحين. لم تبد جروحا خطيرة, بل لم تصل حتى إلى الدرجة المتوسطة من الخطورة. ولكن هل عنت أن الصبيين قد تعاركا؟ هل ضربا بضعهما ؟ لم قد يفعلان ذلك؟

أوقظ صوت اصطدام الطبيبة من أفكارها, لتجد كيلوا يضرب بقدمه مزهرية لتسقط على الأرض وتتحطم. ركضت إليه لتهدئه وذهب الطبيب ليتحدث مع كورابيكا.

بعد عدة ساعات من الحوار تعب كل من كورابيكا و كيلوا, و أويا إلى فراشيهما. كان ذلك هو الوقت الذي توجه فيه الطبيبان النفسيان لملاقاة رئيس الأطباء ومناقشة الحالة العامة للمريضين. و عندما دخلا إلى الغرفة التي كان فيها عرفا أنه كان بانتظارهما.  
"ما زالا تحت تأثير الصدمة" قالها الطبيب دون أن يعرف أن شيئا أعمق من ذلك كان يدور حولهما. لم يكن يعرف أن كيلوا كان قد سمع ما قالوه منذ المرة الأولى بأن صديقه قد مات, ثم نسي ذلك في الصباح وذهب يناديه للفطور! أو ربما يكون قد **"تناسى****"** ذلك...ربما يكون قد دخل حالة إنكار وعدم قدرة على تجاوز الصدمة وتصديقها

لكن الطبيبة كان لديها فكرة بعد!

"سيكون صعبا إخراجهما من الصدمة وجعلهما يتذكران ما حصل وهذا طبيعي...ولكنّ ما يثير شكوكي..." توقفت الطبيبة عن الكلام وانتظرت لتأخذ الموافقة والتأييد من رئيس الأطباء الذي بدا مهتما كثيرا بما يسمع فأكملت :

"أعتقد أن كلا المريضين يتذكران ما حدث تماما بالفعل...يتذكرانه بأدق التفاصيل ولكن يخفيان شيئا عنا"

ابتسم العجوز رئيس الأطباء, و ونهض عن كرسيه احتراما لملاحظتها الدقيقة للغاية بالنسبة لخبرتها القليلة جدا كونها شابة.

لم يفهم الطبيب الذي كان يرافقها ما قصدت, واستفهم قائلا: " ماذا تقصدين؟ كيف تعرفين أنهما يتذكران ما حدث, بل و يخفيان شيئا عنا؟"

"كونهما في حالة نفسية سيئة لا تسمح لهما بالتفكير فقد أهمل كلاهما شيئا هاما جدا, و قد كان ليسأله أي شخص في مكانهما"

انتظر الطبيب بترقب ليستمع إلى كلماتها التالية, بينما ابتسم رئيس الأطباء وهو واثق مما ستقوله.

بعض لحظات من الصمت المتوتر نطقت الطبيبة أخيرا فقالت : "لم يسأل أي منهما كيف رحل صديقه! كلاهما يعرف! ألن يكون ذلك السؤال أول سؤال تسأله لو قيل لك أن أعز أصدقائك قد رحل عن الدنيا ؟"

* * *

شكرا جزيلا لكل من قرأ هذا الجزء من القصة...^^  
ماذا كان رأيكم به؟ جيد؟ سيء؟ وسط؟  
أتمنى أن تتركوا لي آرائكم, تعليقاتكم و اقتراحاتكم في المستطيل الذي في الأسفل فكما قلت لكم الموقع يسمح بترك تعليق لو لم يكن لديكم حساب فيه.

أما إذا أردتم تنبيهات حصرية تصلكم على الإيميل عندما أنشر جزءا جديدا فانقروا على sign up في الأعلى , ثم اختاروا facebook (بعد أن تكونوا قد سجلتم دخولكم إلى فيس بوك مسبقا) و هكذا تكونون قد أنشأتم حساب على الموقع! عودوا بعدها إلى هذه الصفحة و ضعوا إشارات (صح) على المربعات في الأسفل واكتبوا بعدها ردكم ! سهلة صحيح؟

* * *

ردودي على تعليقاتكم الراااااااااااائعة :

Zozi koozy : لقد رددت لك على فيسبوك لكن مجددا شكراجزيلا لك و لتعليقك اللطيف و دعمك المستمر

GM 7 (guest) : : شكرا جزيلا على ردك الرائع بداية" . أنا سعيدة جدا لأن القصة والأسلوب أعجباك وأتمنى أن أستطيع الاستمرار بذلك المستوى. طبعا تفاصيل الحادث سيأتي ذكرها ولكن في الفصل الأخير من القصة حصرا, وعندما نصل إليه ستعرفين السبب ^^ أما عن الفترة الزمنية فأنا لا أعلم بعد متى سيأتي ذكرها لكن ذلك سيكون قريبا من النهاية. ويسرني أن الوصف أعجبك ووصلتك الأفكاربدقة. وبالنسبة للتعليق الطويل فلا عليك , أحب التعليقات الطويلة كثيرا لأنها دقيقة وتنقل رأي كاتبها بوضوح. شكرا جزيلا لدعمك لي ولمتابعتك وسأحاول الاستمرار في إنعاش اللغة العربية على هذا الموقع

(guest) : : (قمت بكتابة تعليقك حتى تعرف/ي أن الرد موجه لك ) :كيااااااه واخيرا قصة باللغة العربية! لقد

صدمت حالما وجدت قصتك اعجبني طموحك منافسة

الكتاب الاجانب ..طبعا ساشجعك لنهاااية

استمري ننتضر جديدك

ردي : ^^ شكرا جزيلا لك على التعليق الرائع و على التشجيع, ويسرني كثيرا دعمك ^^ أريغاتو

Mieille : : لقد رددت على تعليقك الرائع والمميز في الفيس بوك و لكن بأي حال : شكرا جزيلا لك على التعليق و على الدعم المستمر. أرجو أن يكون هذا البارت نال إعجابك أيضا يا مبدعة .أنا أيضا أنتظر تكملة قصتك بكل حماس

Itaachwan : أنا بخير والحمدلله , كيف حالك أنت؟  
أولا أشكرك على تعليقك المميز والدقيق, وعلى دعمك وتشجيعك لي حتى أحقق طموحي, وسأحاول أن أستمرفي كتابة المزيد من القصص باللغة العربية . سرني أن أسلوبي ووصفي أعجبك و أنني استطعت أن أوصل الأفكار لك ^^ . أرجو أن هذا الجزء لم يخيب ظنك .شكرا جزيلا لك مرة أخرى

YaminTo : شكرا جزيلا على تعليقك وعلى تشجيعك لي في دعم النشر العربي. يسرني كثيرا أنك وجدت قصتي جميلة, وشكرا على الدعم

وشكرا مضاعفا ل, YaminTo , zozi koozy, itaachwan,

هم من وضعوا favourite و follow على القصة لأنهم من المسجلين في الموقع

أتمنى أنكم استمتعتم بهذا الجزء وأن تستمروا في دعمي إلى نهاية القصة


End file.
